


Next Time

by spencerlee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, aka a lot of feelings, mild hair pulling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerlee/pseuds/spencerlee
Summary: Ezio stumbles into Leonardo’s workshop late one night, with an explanation of - “I don’t feel well.” That’s all Leonardo needs to hear before he leaves his work behind to take care of him.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Next Time

The only explanation Ezio provided when he came tumbling into Leonardo’s workshop was, “I don’t feel well.” After Leonardo assessed him for wounds and found him - luckily and completely - unscathed. He was quick to abandon his work on his desk and take care of Ezio. Helping him bathe and finding some dinner for the two of them before taking him to his bed chambers, where he soon balled up and fell asleep.

Leonardo was more than happy to watch over him while he slept, he knew the past few years hadn’t been easy to Ezio. So he sat, upright next to him. Flipping through a book, his right hand down the back of Ezio’s shirt to soothe him when he started to shift.

Ezio himself was curled up on his side, his head near Leonardo’s hip and his hands wrapped around his thigh. Leonardo had briefly sketched the sight, thinking that Ezio looked so much like a child holding onto a stuffed toy. He wished he could see Ezio like this more often, not just clinging to him while he slept, but so peaceful and vulnerable and trusting. Stripped of his weapons, down to just his shirt and pants, and his hair a beautiful mess around his face.

Leonardo continued to let him rest, and when the candle he was using was just too dim and causing too much strain to read anymore he set the book down on the bedside table. This caused Ezio to stir a bit, grumbling and whining as he attempted to roll to his stomach, only to be stopped by the sharp bone of Leonardo’s hip hitting his face.

Ezio pulled his one arm out from under his thigh, though the other kept its grip on Leonardo. The two of them made eye contact as Leonardo took his free hand to brush the hair away from Ezio’s face. The two of them weren’t exactly just friends anymore, it started one night – after they had drunk a glass or two of wine and after finally managing to decode a rather tricky codex page — Ezio had leaned in and kissed Leonardo, surprisingly soft and sweetly.

He offered no explanation or justification, only asked if he could kiss him again afterward. This had happened a few more times since that incident, in between each Ezio was always so kind to him. When he would bring codex pages or broken weapons or come in half-bleeding to death, he would also bring flowers and food and gifts. Each time he would be more loving and affectionate towards him, but Ezio was either too nervous to go any further or he was just a true gentleman.

Tonight, however, he pushed up Leonardo’s shirt some, just enough to expose his hip bone and place a few soft kisses on and near it before crawling up to Leonardo’s face, his movements still slowed by sleep.

“And what was that for?” Leonardo asked as he helped position Ezio in his lap.

Ezio just shrugged. “Can I kiss you?” Leonardo met his eyes as he nodded his head, with Ezio’s arms sliding around his neck as he closed his eyes and the distance between them. 

Their kisses had started to become more comfortable as they both learned what the other liked. It came as a surprise to Leonardo, that Ezio was still never as brash and possessive as he had imagined him to be. He was usually confident in his movements and incredibly thorough. 

Starting out with light pecks, Leonardo’s hands rested on his cheeks so he could feel him smiling, before he slid his hands down to his back and he held him as their kiss became more heated. Ezio used the softest tease of his tongue and a slight push of his hands to get Leonardo to tilt his head back further and open his mouth more. He was kissing him just as unhurried as before, even when he started rolling their hips together he treated it as if they’d have all night to just do this.

However, he finally pulled away, both a little breathless, and he started to kiss down Leonardo’s neck before he had even a chance to open his eyes. He couldn't help his hands and body tensing, as much as he wanted him to continue he wanted to know what this meant and what Ezio wanted from him. Ezio seemed to notice the change and nipped Leonardo’s neck once before stopping.

“Is something wrong?” Ezio asked, pulling away slightly from Leonardo. Although he stayed close and his hands stayed wrapped around his neck.

“Ezio, I don't–“ Leonardo started, taking a breath to settle himself, “I don’t want to share you.”

“Who are you sharing me with?” Ezio said, sliding out of his lap and shaking his head. “I haven’t been with anyone since before I started courting you, Leonardo.”

He ignored the little flutter of his heart, and the desire to crawl on top of Ezio, when he heard him admit to courting him. Fighting to keep his voice steady, he said, “What of the courtesans you hire, frequently from what I’ve heard, does that not count?”

Ezio just keeled over in a fit of laughter. 

“Ezio, this is important.” Leonardo scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, amore, I know,” Ezio huffed out in between laughs, resting a hand on Leonardo’s crossed arms to sooth him. “The courtesans I hire to distract the guards for me. I told you I was finding new ways to kill less.”

“You-“ Leonardo ran a hand through his hair, “you hire them? To distract guards?”

“Si.” He pushed himself up on his elbows.

“And that works?” He asked, finally crawling over Ezio, pushing his shirt up to his stomach as he and Ezio worked together to pull it off.

“We’ll have time to discuss that later,” Ezio said with a little whine at the end as Leonardo’s hands slid up his body, teasing his chest, moving up until they were nose to nose.

“Hmmm, I suppose we will.”

Instead of kissing his lips, like Ezio was expecting, Leonardo kissed at his cheek and then down his jaw and neck. Ezio rolled his head back and slung his arms around his waist to pull him in closer. One gentle kiss to a rather sensitive spot on his neck had him letting out a little noise as he pushed his hips up, searching for some friction. Leonardo just responded with a bit of breathless laughter on his neck, as his hands went down to hold Ezio’s hips still, he started to bite gently at the skin.

Leonardo truly tried not to leave any marks, but with the way Ezio was moving underneath him and the noises he made, he was too distracted and perhaps part of him wanted to mark Ezio so others could see that he was spoken for. So he continued biting and sucking until he felt satisfied and Ezio was squirming under him, then he sat up to admire the sight.

“Ah, my apologies Ezio. I may have left a few marks.”

“You don’t sound very sorry, ” He said as he grabbed his hair and shoulder to tug him back down for a kiss. “and I do not mind. Come here.”

“I’m not,” He said, once he was nose to nose with Ezio. “but I’ll make it up to you.”

Before Ezio could even ask how he planned on doing that Leonardo’s hands already slipped his hands into the waistband of his pants and his lips were on his again. His mind went blank and his skin felt like it was burning where Leonardo’s hands were, moving to undo the ties without ever breaking the kiss. 

His hand in Leonardo’s hair tightened accidentally when he finally grasped him, he broke the kiss momentarily to moan and curse before pulling him back down for another rough kiss.

“Fuck, Leo.” Ezio managed to choke out in between kisses. He had his feet planted firmly on the bed to push up into Leonardo’s hand while he moved. They kissed until he couldn’t breathe and released his grip on Leonardo’s hair to grip at the sheets instead, with his head flung back and eyes still closed. 

Leonardo hummed to himself and started to kiss his way down Ezio’s neck, chest, stomach, then hips until he reached where his hands were. Ezio whined when he pulled his hands off of him to finish removing what little Ezio was still wearing, which caused Leonardo to fully laugh on his way back up, between Ezio’s legs.

Leonardo was kissing and biting around where Ezio wanted his mouth the most, his one hand on him was stroking just enough to tease and his other hand was wrapped around his thigh. His teasing soon wasn’t enough for Ezio and in his impatience his hips thrust upwards towards his mouth to which Leonardo responded with a warning bite. Ezio managed to think enough to push himself up onto his elbows and look down and Leonardo.

“I want you, Leonardo. Do you intend to make me beg?” He asked, sliding one hand down to brush his hair away from his face. “Come on, please don’t tease me.”

Leonardo gave his thighs one last kiss before saying, “Only because you asked so nicely, bello.” Then, with a flirty wink, he finally wrapped his mouth around Ezio, moving at a pace that was no longer teasing, with one arm moving to hold his hips down firmly.

“Oh god,” Ezio said breathlessly as he fell back, flat onto the bed with his head tipped back and mouth open, releasing a steady stream of praise and moans and curses. “Fuck, fuck! Leo.”

His hand went blindly searching for something to grab ahold to, so Leonardo briefly moved the hand holding his hip to pull Ezio’s hand to his hair and gave him a gentle squeeze. He pulled off long enough to remind Ezio to be gentle with him and Ezio just gave a frantic nod as he tried to move him back to his cock. 

Leonardo let out a little laugh and went back to sucking, Ezio’s grip in his hair tightened but Leonardo didn’t need any encouragement as he started up a fast pace again. Ezio’s other hand was still wound tightly in the bedsheets as he wondered how long he’d be able to last with how talented Leonardo was with his mouth and hands.

While Ezio wanted to pull Leonardo up and kiss him and beg for him to do more, to do everything they could think of together, he was too overwhelmed by how good he felt to stop now.

“Leo - fuck, amore.“ Ezio moaned out, “don’t stop.”

Leonardo would have smiled if he was able to, he enjoyed having Ezio under him like this. He was incredibly vocal about his pleasure and the feeling of his strong thighs shaking underneath him and his hips pinned under his arm was amazing. He had wanted this for so long and he wasn’t planning on stopping until he got Ezio to cum.

He started to try a bit harder, taking more of Ezio in his mouth every time he made his way down and quickening his pace. Soon he removed his hand and wrapped around Ezio’s thigh instead, feeling the muscle pulled tight and trembling. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer now.

Ezio’s babbling was almost incoherent now, but Leonardo managed to make out a warning before his hips thrust up and Leonardo squeezed his thigh and hips to hold him down and then he was cumming. Leonardo swallowed and continued to suck and lick until Ezio was twitching away from him. 

Then he pushed himself up beside a still trembling Ezio, he seemed content to be moved however Leonardo saw fit as he pulled and pushed him, half against his chest and half against the bed. He wrapped his right arm around him and held them together, placing soft kisses in Ezio’s hair.

Leonardo started to undo the lacings of his own breeches, he had planned to just quickly, and quietly, take care of himself and afterwards fall asleep with Ezio. Just as he wrapped a hand around himself, it seemed that Ezio had a different plan, as a sleepy hand found his way over Leonardo’s.

“Why are you still dressed?” He asked as he pulled Leonardo’s hand away and sat up on his lap. He started to work on getting his shirt off and Leonardo’s hands went to hold onto Ezio’s bare thighs.

“Because you have no patience.” Leonardo said with a laugh. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He spoke quieter that time.

“Perhaps, next time - lift your arms for me, grazie -“ he said as he threw Leonardo’s shirt across the room and leaned down to kiss near his ear and whisper. “Next time, you could tie me up. Teach me some patience.”

“You’re going to ruin me.” Leonardo muttered as he gripped Ezio‘s hair so he could pull him into a kiss. Ezio choked out a moan when his grip tightened and he pulled away panting. They stayed close for a few moments, both grasping onto each other as hard as they could without it hurting, until Leonardo grew restless and rolled his hips upwards.

Ezio was chuckling a bit at his impatience after commenting on his own, but he pulled away and moved to finish undressing Leonardo, removing the rest of what he had on with a tug hard enough to move him down on the bed. 

He sat between Leonardo’s legs, his hands resting on his thighs as he slowly looked over Leonardo’s fully unclothed body. Both of them swallowed hard when they finally made eye contact, with Ezio looking at him in a way that felt more intimate than everything else they had been doing.

“Leonardo.” Ezio whispered, leaning to place a kiss on his stomach. “You’re beautiful.” He spoke a bit louder this time and ran his hands under Leonardo’s thighs to hold him. 

The grip on his thighs was almost bruising, but Leonardo was too focused on the feeling of Ezio’s mouth sliding around him. He was lucky that Ezio wasn’t in the mood for teasing, instead he was eagerly taking as much of him as he could in his mouth. Leonardo buried his hands in Ezio’s hair, remembering the noises he made for him earlier, he decided to tug a bit harshly so he could hear more of them.

It worked the way he had hoped. Although for a moment Ezio had to pull off of Leonardo’s cock to gasp and moan before he returned sucking with a new passion. They were both making noises, though Ezio’s were muffled and he wasn’t free to talk the way Leonardo could.

And Leonardo liked talking to him, under normal circumstances and especially now, which Ezio was only a little surprised about. He liked calling out his name and telling him how good he was doing and warning him that he was close as he tugged his hair, harder than he maybe should have, but it only seemed to encourage him.

Ezio pulled off then, crawling his way up to Leonardo, whose hands were still buried in his hair.

“Fuck me. Per favore, Leonardo.” Ezio muttered, his voice hoarse and mouth swollen. He was hard, again, against Leonardo’s thigh and grinding gently while Leonardo’s eyelids fluttered and he tried to put together what Ezio had said.

“Do you - Ezio stop.” He said and gripped his hips to still his movements. “You would let me?”

Ezio shook his head and gave Leonardo a quick and rough kiss. “I would want you to.” He said before rolling to his back, pulling Leonardo on top and holding him tightly against him with his legs.

“I’ll need to prepare you first,” Leonardo said and gave him a soft peck on his nose, “which means you have to let me go long enough to find some oil.”

“Must I?” He asked, loosening his grip on Leonardo only just slightly.

“Si, sadly.” Leonardo said as he slipped out of bed. “I’ll only be a moment.”

“I’d hurry.” Ezio said with a confident grin, taking himself in hand and stroking slowly.

His words, and actions, had the desired effect. It wasn’t long at all before Leonardo was back over him, pulling his hands up and pinning them by his sides. He kissed him almost frantically then, pulling apart Ezio’s legs and slowly pushing a slick finger inside of him.

He broke the kiss and put his forehead against Ezio’s chest, so he could look down at what his hand was doing, he could feel his heavy breathing and heart pounding in his chest. As well as being able to hear Ezio’s moans, with every push of his finger inside of him, he could also feel the rattling of his chest.

“Ezio,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone as he slid another finger inside of him, “have you - ah, done this before?”

“Not with someone else.” He breathed out, and Leonardo stopped moving his fingers and looked up at him for a moment with a confused look on his face. Ezio just blushed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

“Oh.” Leonardo said when the realization hit him. He started to move his fingers gently inside him again, looking for the spot inside of him that would bring him the most pleasure. 

He held his weight up with his one hand and kissed Ezio’s hands. “Let me see you.” He asked with his fingers teasing that spot inside of Ezio, he could feel the little jerk of his hips every time he grazed over it. Ezio finally moved his hands, but only far enough to get a hold of Leonardo so he could bring him down for a kiss. 

That’s when Leonardo decided to stop his teasing and curl his fingers with confidence and Ezio broke the kiss gasping. “More, please, Leonardo. I want more.”

Leonardo shushed him with a quick kiss as he pushed a third finger inside of him. While Ezio groaned and opened to his mouth to complain. “Not what I wanted.” He said with a bit of a growl, pushing his thigh against Leonardo’s cock to get him to stop teasing.

“Ezio, fuck.” Leonardo moaned and ground his hips forward and down, Ezio couldn’t look away from the sight. “Are you sure?” He nodded enthusiastically so Leonardo slid his fingers out, slicking himself up and resting his clean hand on Ezio’s waist.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop and I’ll stop. Understood?” Leonardo said as he pushed himself against, but not into, Ezio. With the hand he had used to slick himself up he grabbed Ezio’s cock loosely and began to stroke. Ezio was just moaning and writhing underneath him, not acknowledging Leonardo’s question.

“Caro, I’d like an answer.” He mumbled near his ear, holding his waist a bit harder to keep from him moving.

“Yes, yes. Leonardo, I’ll tell you.” He said a bit roughly, wrapping his legs around Leonardo’s waist and pulling him inside.

Leonardo took things a bit faster than he would have usually, but with Ezio pulling him in by his waist and pushing his hips down every time Leonardo rolled his hips further. He found that he was soon completely inside of Ezio, who was still showing no signs of discomfort.

“Fuck.” Was all Ezio managed to say when Leonardo brushed his fingers across Ezio’s jaw slowly while he was rolling his hips in small, controlled movements. He watched closely as his eyes fell shut and his mouth parted enough to let out small noises. 

He blindly lifted himself up to find Leonardo’s mouth again and this time he was kissing him the way Leonardo had assumed he would this whole time. The feeling of it all made Leonardo want to thrust quicker and deeper inside of him, and though it caused Ezio to tremble slightly, he only made little gasps and moans of pleasure into their kiss.

He had one hand holding Leonardo’s neck and the other gripping his waist as he kissed him, nipping slightly and pushing his tongue inside his mouth. It was slightly sloppy but still Leonardo was a bit breathless every time he pulled back for a moment, never able to wait long before he pulled him back in for another. 

Sometime soon, when Leonardo’s arm was shaking from holding himself up, he had to sit back. He slowed a bit as he helped Ezio move his legs from his waist up to over his shoulders, giving a fast and hard thrust that made Ezio throw his head back and his eyes finally opened as he moaned. Leonardo just laughed and shook his head.

“Enjoying yourself?” Leonardo asked, sounding much more put together than Ezio with his broken moans and pleas for more, now, and please. He sped up a bit, matching the speed of his hand to the push of his hips, aiming for that spot that made Ezio jerk and moan under him.

“Yes, yes. God, don’t stop.” Ezio pleaded. Leonardo could tell he was close now with the way he was pushing himself down on Leonardo’s cock and then up into his hand. 

He decided to use what little strength he had in his one arm to hold himself up over Ezio once again and kiss him. One little bite and pull to his bottom lip seemed to push Ezio over the edge as his whole body tensed and he groaned his name along with a string of curses.

Leonardo slowed as Ezio rode out the last little bit of his pleasure. He, however, was having none of that. He slid his legs off of Leonardo’s shoulders to wrap them around his back and pull him back in, causing Leonardo to stumble and gasp out “Ezio.”

He had to wrap his dirty hand around Ezio’s shoulder to balance himself before he started moving again, without Ezio’s assistance, so he soon let his legs fall loose, though he clung to him with his strong arms. Mouthing soft, little, open-mouthed kisses, that felt awfully loving and almost out of place for how rough Leonardo was pushing inside of him, against any bit of skin he could reach.

It was a rough and breathy, “Leonardo,” that Ezio mumbled into his ear that caused him to finish, his hips moving a bit out of rhythm as he reached the end. Finally letting himself fall flat onto Ezio’s chest and just be held by him for a moment.

They laid there, squished together like that, long enough for their heart rates and breathing to settle down and their grips on each other to loosen. That’s when Leonardo slid out and up as gently as he possibly could. Ezio grumbled a bit in response but made no move to stop him from padding away to get them something to drink and a cloth to clean up.

Ezio was practically asleep by the time he returned, staring for a moment with half-opened eyes as Leonardo wiped off the mess that he mostly made. Leonardo stared at the little marks he made and left while cleaning up, mostly to avoid Ezio’s eyes and his softer than usual grin.

“Thirsty?” Leonardo asked quietly, passing the cup he brought up to Ezio.

“Thank you.” He said. He brushed his fingers against Leonardo’s as much as he possibly could and moved just as slow while taking the drink from him. When Leonardo went to pull away Ezio grabbed at his wrist, with a soft and almost desperate look on his face. “Come to bed. Stay, please.”

Leonardo just hummed in response, threw the cloth somewhere to be dealt with later and he crawled in bed next to Ezio. They took a few sips of their drink before finding a comfortable way to sleep, curled up and pressed into each other as close as they possibly could.

Their actions said a lot that they weren’t quite ready to say, with Ezio on his side burying himself into Leonardo’s chest and pulling at his legs with his own until they were a tangled mess. Through all of this Leonardo just stroked his hair and arms and pressed soft kisses to the back of his head, which Ezio reciprocated with small kisses on his neck and chest. 

They fell asleep like that, pressed together and between kisses. The two of them finally getting a peaceful night's rest like they so truly deserved, and it was just the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe ur eyes if my little ace-spectrum ass decided to write a little smut but of course it has a lot of feelings and it’s happy because I’m incapable of writing anything else


End file.
